


Improvement vs. Decay

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Improvement vs. Decay

Towards streamlined efficiency  
We cheerfully press  
To more health and wealth  
And the elusive happiness

A losing battle with Time   
Fight the hypocritical elite  
And besides, for those in the know  
Decay smells sweet


End file.
